Gakuen Alice Chapter 138
Title- A New Dawn Date- October 5th, 2010 Volume 24 Previous Chapter → 137 Next Chapter → 139 Synopsis Mikan cries over her dead mother's body as everyone watches in sadness. Goshima (as Tsubasa Ando) pretends to comfort Mikan and the ESP arrives at the scene, shocking everyone. Luna then comes to the realization that the ESP is the one who ordered Yuka's death. Changing his face back into his own face Goshima captures Mikan for the ESP. Mikan herself figures out the twisted truth that the ESP was aiming to kill Yuka all along and with tears shouts, how he can do this. The ESP is unfazed by her question and orders that Mikan be brought to him. Calmly, Shiki leans down and cradle Yuka's body and tells the ESP to stop. Goshima goes with the ESP's orders and Mikan struggles to free herself. Natsume attempts to use his Alices to create flames to rescue Mikan, but the ESP's Barrier Alice stops his Alices. The ESP taunts Natsume that his Barrier Alice is now stronger and he can do nothing with his weak body. The ESP then order the capture of the rest of the group, but as he does Shiki's Barrier Alice cancels his, leaving the ESP in shock. He says to Shiki that the MSP will no longer be able to protect him and orders the Fuukitai to capture them again. Suddenly, a roaring shake spreads across the premises of Gakuen Alice, indicating that the Hi-sama is to weak to hold the Barrier. Back at Hana Hime Den Shizune is worrided at Hi-sama's condition and asks for a doctor immediately. There's more news that now Z is attacking the school. The rebellious clone of the ESP, Z's Boss appears to be trying to take over the school. As, this goes on students are also said to be abducted by Z. The ESP is furious yelling what the MSP is doing and put in tight spot as he is told that Shiki is the only who can repair the barrier. Shiki tells the ESP that he can't be easily captured, because of the many Alices Yuka inserted into him and now that Yuka is gone Luna won't follow him. Shiki says that he will leave the school with Mikan, as Yuka wanted, but offers that he will be the new MSP for the sake of the students if the ESP accepts his exchange. All those present will be witnesses to this contract, His first request is that their will be no aggression between the Middle School and High school division. Second, the HSP will be reinstated, all false charges be acknowledged and his honor and rights restored. Third, that all punishments to Mikan or any other will in charge of him. Lastly, he will decide what happens to Yuka's body and that no one intervenes. Shiki warns the ESP to choose and that the ESP has no choice, but to choose the path he has treaded. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments *Shiki stands up against the ESP. Quotes Category:Chapter